jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetstorm 10 Lantern (movie)
JETSTORM 10 Lantern (starring J Weezy, The Avatar, Exalla, & etc) is a movie on how Joseph is 18-years old, gets a new car, and suddenly has been chosen from the power ring to become a Green Lantern. From the help of is best friend, Mack Jallox, and Hal Jordan, Joseph has a chance of become a Green Lantern. Joseph mostly says, "In the Omni-bright day, in the Black Lantern night, beware the Saiyan power of JT Lantern's light." Mack is unable to become a Green Lantern until the next film, Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Protection of the Coast. Cast ﻿Characters * Joseph Koffi / Joseph 10 / Jetstorm 10 Lantern (played by J Weezy, JTL played by Aaron Mputu) - Joseph is now 18-years old still with his Omnitrix. A lantern power ring has chosen Joseph to become a Green Lantern (a.k.a Jetstorm 10 Lantern). Insed of saying, "In the bright day, in the darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" ''Joseph just says, ''"In the Omni-bright day, in the Black Lantern night, beware the Saiyan power of JT Lantern's light!" ''Joseph finally asks Jamie Luftnord if she wants to go out him on a date then later on were engaged (given Jamie the Lantern ring) thanks to Joseph/Jetstorm's huge proposal. * Jamie Luftnord - Joseph's third girlfriend, fiancee, and pre-wife. It turns out that Jamie is the mother of Joseph's 3 future kids: Jacob "Jake", Melissa, & Matthew. After Joseph proposes to Jamie, he gives her the Lantern ring. * Naomi Johnson - Joseph's first love and first ex-girlfriend. * Nalla Foxwithel - Joseph's AF ex-girlfriend. * Mack Jallox / Wildfrog (played by Avatar) - coming soon... * Susan Corter / Instant Recorder - coming soon... * Claire Bennet - * Eva Mulumba - * Clark Kent / Superman - * Peter Parker - * Peter Petrelli - * Grandpa Marcel - * Grandma Nazeline - *Harold Jordan - *Alan Scott - *Abin Sur - *John Stewart - *Kyle Rayner - *Jade - *Guy Gardner - *Azmuth - *Koavi - *Sinestro Corps - Other Characters * * * Recap ''Coming Soon... Featured Quotes In The Movie Sequel ﻿The Second Film!? In the end of Jetstorm 10 Lantern a new villian who is a Brown Lantern named, Scrotag Man, will be coming in the next film. People just thought of dropping out J Weezy for the second film. The truth is we don't know if J Weezy will be doing the next film. Jetstorm 10 Lantern: Protection of the Coast will be the name for Jetstorm 10 Lantern 2. Trivia Joseph Koffi Trivia * Joseph becomes a Green Lantern in this movie, thanks to Hal Jordan, the second human lantern. * Joseph's Green Lantern name is, Jetstorm 10 Lantern. * Joseph's Omnitrix is now the Lanternmatrix. * Joseph's Lanternmatrix makes all of his heroes the Green Lanterns. *Diamondhead was the first Green Lantern from the Lanternmatrix. *The Joseph 10 costume is able to literally turn into Joseph's JT Lantern costume. *Joseph still looks like a little teenager but he's actually 18 in this movie. *Joseph/Jetstorm proposes to Jamie Luftnord to be his wife she gladly accepted and was given a Lantern ring. *Jamie Luftnord is mentioned to be Susan Corter's younger/taller cousin. Joseph, Jamie, & Susan have a very strong connection. *Joseph works side-to-side with Jamie Luftnord sharing a byline for the Daily Workspace. Alan Scott Trivia coming soon... Hal Jordan Trivia coming soon... Category:Movies that need a recap Category:Movies Category:Jacked 10 Movies Category:JTL Movies